Batman: Revelations
Visit the Batman: Revelations discussion page for solo posts, group posts, and discussion on our group and current storylines. * Bob Overdog (BATMAN: LEGENDS OF THE DARK KNIGHT #38) * Bradbury (UNDERWORLD UNLEASHED: DEVIL’S ASYLUM) * Brainwave II (JSA SECRET FILES #2) * Cary Rinaldi (Batman: Journey into Knight #6) * Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) (WONDER WOMAN Vol. 2 #35) * Condiment King (BIRDS OF PREY #37) * The Crumbler (as per Green Lantern (vol. 2) #117) * Dancer (BRAVE & BOLD Vol. 1 #143) * Deadshot (SUICIDE SQUAD Vol. 1 #34) * Death Rattle (Erasmus Rayne, from Arkham Asylum: Living Hell) * The Defenestrator * Doc Willard (WORLD’S FINEST #254) * Dr. Destiny (JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA #175) * Dr. Herbert Combs (SUPERMAN AND BATMAN VS. VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES #6) * Dr. J. Highwater (Animal Man #24) * Doodlebug (Daedalus Boch, from Arkham Asylum: Living Hell) * Doug Moench & Norm Breyfogle (writer and artist, respectively, of Batman 492, which started the Knightfall storyline; they can be seen on a list of escaped Arkham inmates on the Batcave computer) * Dragonfly (DETECTIVE COMICS #838) * Dream Girl * The Dummy (WORLD’S FINEST #247) * Egghead (from Shadow of the Bat #3-4) * Everard Mallitt (from Shadow of the Bat #1-4) * Fidel Finnegan III (DETECTIVE COMICS #635) * Floronic Man (from Alan Moore's Swamp Thing stories; SWAMP THING Vol. 2 #52) * Humpty Dumpty * Illuminata (Name not revealed) (World's Finest Year 3) * Jane Doe (from Arkham Asylum: Living Hell) * Jean Loring (IDENTITY CRISIS #7) * The Key (JLA #120) * Kryppen the Poisoner (from Batman: Arkham Asylum - Underworld Unleashed) * Kobra (Suicide Squad #33) * Lunkhead (from Arkham Asylum: Living Hell) * Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins * Melvin White * Mike Ramirez; Carl Vesuvia; Kenneth Ayers; Wallace Miller (Batman: Journey into Knight #11) * Mister Thornton (SUPERMAN FAMILY #197) * Nightwing (committed as "Pierrot Lunaire" in Batman 678) * Plastic Man (DK2 – THE DARK KNIGHT STRIKES AGAIN) * Professor Ivo (JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA #218) * Professor Powder (DETECTIVE COMICS #635) * Psycho-Pirate (at the conclusion of Crisis on Infinite Earths) * Resnick * Riot Act (ROBIN #167) * Rob Frazier (BATMAN VILLAINS SECRET FILES & ORIGINS #1) * Robert Amherst (NSA agent committed as "D. Jones" in Batman #605) * Rudy Heinkel (BATMAN VILLAINS SECRET FILES & ORIGINS #1) * Solomon Grundy (from Batman: The Long Halloween) * Frank Sharp (Legends of the Dark Knight #171, November 2003) * Seamus Sullivan (DETECTIVE COMICS #786) * Sweeney (BATMAN VILLAINS SECRET FILES & ORIGINS #1) * Tenzin Wyatt (THE DEMON Vol. 3 # 9) * Thomas Schiff (He is mentioned in the movie The Dark Knight) * Tommy Carma (BATMAN #402) * Tony Finch (H-E-R-O #9) * Tony LePoni (BATMAN VILLAINS SECRET FILES & ORIGINS #1) * Tsui Walker (CHRONOS #11) * Tucker "Junkyard Dog" Long (from Arkham Asylum: Living Hell) * The Veil (ANIMAL MAN #7) * Vernon Jamson (BATMAN: SHADOW OF THE BAT #80) * Vox (BATMAN: ARKHAM ASYLUM - TALES OF MADNESS) * Wax Man (BATMAN: SHADOW OF THE BAT #80) * Wild (BATMAN: SHADOW OF THE BAT #38 ) * Witch (Samantha Voz) (BATMAN: ARKHAM ASYLUM - TALES OF MADNESS #1, May 98) * Wyndham Vane (SHOWCASE ‘95 #11) * Zatanna (JLA: BLACK BAPTISM #2) Blackgate Penitentiary Blackgate Penitentiary is a prison in the DC Universe, traditionally located on a small island in the Gotham Bay, Gotham City. It is suggested that it was preceded by Gotham State Penitentiary. History Gotham State Penitentiary is also known as Gotham Prison, especially when referenced after the Crisis. It is later officially re-named "Blackgate Prison". In the late 1980s, Blackgate Prison is condemned by Amnesty International and forced to shut down. When the prison eventually re-opens, it is officially known as "Blackgate Penitentiary". Unlike Arkham Asylum, Blackgate is where non-insane criminals such as Catman, David Cain, Monsoon, Ernie Chubb, KGBeast and various henchmen, mobsters, and mafia bosses are incarcerated when captured. The Joker, the Penguin, Two-Face, Clayface II (Matt Hagen), the Ventriloquist, Mr. Zsasz, Firefly, Calendar Man and Rupert Thorne are the only criminals that have done time in both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Penitentiary. There are instances where inmates from Arkham Asylum are temporarily moved to Blackgate, like when Bane destroys the original Arkham building in Batman #491. All of the Arkham inmates are incarcerated in Blackgate until the new Arkham structure is built and opened in Batman #521. There is a one-shot about a breakout happening in the prison entitled Batman: Blackgate. The prisoners in the story are Cluemaster, Steeljacket, Ratcatcher, The Trigger Twins, Dragoncat, Gunhawk, Czonka (The Baffler), Actuary, and others. Several of these villains are also featured in the Cataclysm storyline when an earthquake and the resulting tidal waves damage the prison and open up a land bridge to Gotham. This allows the majority of the inmates of Blackgate to escape. Known Inmates * Actuary * Bane * Billy (one of The Ventriliquist's henchmen, seen in Detective Comics #610) * Black Spider * Bonaventure Strake * Bruce Wayne (when he is falsely convicted of murdering Vesper Fairchild) * Calendar Man * Catman * Charles "Rhino" Daley * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Clayface II (Matt Hagen) * Cluemaster * The Cypher (Avery Twombey) * Dalton Perry * David Cain * Dean "Hungry" Fahy * Dr. Fang * Dragoncat * Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) * Ernie Chubb * Eustace Marker * Faceless (Joseph Zedno) * Firebug * Firefly * Gunhawk * Henry Etchison * Hsui Cheung * Jan Brodie * Jared Manx * John McCone * The Joker (in The Joker: Devil's Advocate the Joker is sentenced to death row in Blackgate before eventually returning to Arkham Asylum) * KGBeast * Lady Spellbinder * Monsoon * Mortimer Kadaver * Mister Polka-Dot (Abner Krill) * Mr. Freeze * Mugsy (Rhino's partner, henchmen of Arnold Wesker) * Mr. Zsasz * The Penguin * Ratcatcher * Rupert Thorne * Sasha Bordeaux (when she is falsely convicted of involvement in Vesper Fairchild's murder) * Stanislaus Johns * Steeljacket * Ten-Eyed Man * Titus Samuel Czonka (Czonk AKA The Headbanger AKA The Baffler) * Tony Zucco * The Trigger Twins * Two-Face * The Ventriloquist * Vincent "The Shark" Starkey * Weasel (Chet Grimes) * William Guillory * Wrath II | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = Son of Batman In a graphic novel entitled Batman: Son of the Demon, Batman sires an child with Talia al Ghul named Ibn al Xu'ffasch who goes up to become a crime fighter in his own right as an adult. According to editor Denny O'Neil, these "Son of the Demon" graphic novels, as well as Kingdom Come stories that the adult Ibn appears in, are considered non-canon, and does not fit into the continuity of the mainstream DC Universe. Recently however, writer Grant Morrison began scripting a storyline bringing the character of Ibn al Xu'ffasch (specifically called Damian in the current mainstream storyline) into the primary continuity. The canonical Ibn/Damian's relationship to Bruce Wayne, if any, has yet to be clarified. | RecommendedReading = Go pick up a comic book, true believer. Or wikipedia is always a fairly good source for information on your favorite heroes and villains. * Visit the Batman: Revelations discussion page for solo posts, group posts, and discussion on our group and current storylines. | Links = * Explorable Gotham City Map * Gotham city Rail (Batman Begins/Dark Knight promotional website; but a good resource!) * Gotham City Cable News (Batman Begins/Dark Knight promotional website; but a good resource!) * Gotham Times (Batman Begins/Dark Knight promotional website; but a good resource!) * Visit the Batman: Revelations discussion page for solo posts, group posts, and discussion on our group and current storylines. }} Hostess Note (Do not remove): All Rules for Gotham and Beyond, and the WBS AuP must be followed. Variations on guidelines in this storyline have been approved by the Gotham and Beyond Staff exclusively for this storyline, and do not effect or apply to other user created storylines in the room. The person running this storyline has full discretion on how to run this storyline, within the rules of Gotham and Beyond and WBS. For help or advice on running this storyline, or for help creating your own user created storyline, questions can be addressed to the Gotham and Beyond Staff. (-RavenMun / Pandora the Wise; aka Christine 20:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) Category:Batman